Shower Time
by Marshall Lee fan XD
Summary: For the past couple of days Maka had felt a little odd when she was around Soul. All she wanted was his warm body on top of hers. She got this odd sensation every time she was near him and she didn't know what to do. () So this is one of


**I am currently new to the world of lemon and I would just ask what did you think of this it would help a lot. Also I would also add a lemon to one of my other stories, but I think I need some practice! XD So this has lemon if you don't like don't read it!**

For the past couple of days Maka had felt a little odd when she was around Soul. All she wanted was his warm body on top of hers. She got this odd sensation every time she was near him and she didn't know what to do. She looked around her apartment to make sure no one was around. She looked into Soul's room and found him soundly asleep. She smiled and grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. She turned the water to the right temperature she quickly undress and looked in the mirror to see her slowly developed body. Maka sighed and thought Soul wouldn't want a girl with tiny tits, but she want him so badly. She went down and touched her clit, she let out a moan. She kept on touching herself and soon the room was filled with moans.

Soul heard strange noises coming from his room. He quickly got up thinking what in the world was that... It sounded a lot like Maka and quickly heard the noises coming from the bathroom and quickly opened the door. He caught Maka touching herself.

"Soul get out!" She threw a bar of soap at him.

"WHAT?! When I heard you making those sounds I didn't think you were masturbating! Just what is going on with you?!"

Maka realized she was completely nude in front of Soul this was the first time she showed her body to him she quickly picked up the towel and covered herself up. Soul took notice and an erection built up in his pants.

Maka blushed and she went over and pinned Soul to the tile. Her lips smashed against his.

"I didn't know you wanted me that badly." Soul smirked. "Here's an idea why don't I help you take a shower?"

"After all we wouldn't want all the hot water going to waste." Maka responded. She went in the shower first and waited for Soul.

Soul began undressing and thought hopefully she'll have no regret on what's going to happen tonight. He stepping in the steamy filled shower and saw that Maka was waiting for him. He quickly charged to her and held her up against the wall. He drove his lips full force to her. Soon she allowed him to enter her wet hot cave. The two pieces of hot flesh wrestled each other for dominance. They both went down to the warm wet floor and Soul cupped one of Maka's breast. He chuckled as he noted that her nipples had become erected so quickly. Maka blushed and said. "Soul I know their not that nnnnggggnnn...!" Maka moaned as Soul nipped down on her pink flesh. The two were sensitive to the warm water gently be falling on top of them. Maka didn't know it would feel this good! She read about stuff like this in books and could imagine what it felt like! Soul moved Maka over closer to the shower head and ran his tongue up her jaw line. She shuddered as she felt the piece of flesh climb down to her collar-bone. She began panting as Soul made it down her belly button circling her belly button while in the process he began pinching her nipples once again. It drove the meister insane, Soul let out a giggle. "I didn't know you were that damn sensitive, but I don't want you reaching your peek yet... It's your turn." Soul put his length in front of Maka's face and didn't know what to do. She hesitated and estimated it was around eight inches. She went over and lathered a bar of soap on her hands. She placed them on the erected piece of Soul and began stroking him. He let out a whimper and began moaning. She started out slowing, but soon began to pump his faster as his breaths became faster, she had a feeling that he was about to reach his peek, but she did wan this to. She blew her hot breath on the tip of his shaft. Soul let out a whine. "Do- don't tease me Ma-Maka." Maka smiled, she lick the tip and then slid her tongue up to the head. Soul let out growl. "Just blow me already!"

"Be patient." Maka responded. She repeated the process again and Soul's hip began to buck a little. She knew she had to start soon or it would end. She took in a piece of he beloved weapon. Soul began moaning uncontrollably he pushed Maka's head in to take in more, he placed his hand on her bleach blond hair. Maka had really good control of her gag reflex and took more of Soul in, she bobbed her head up and down. Soul began to buck his hips, but Maka pinned him down, so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Mm-Maka! I'm so close."

Maka began to suck harder and felt a hot sticky mess go into her mouth, she swallowed every single drop of it. Some of it came out of her mouth and went down the drain.

Soul was shocked at the blowjob Maka had given him. He this was her first time, but she did it like she had plenty of experience. After soon recovering from his orgasm, he went one top of her once more nipping at her neck. He liked making her scream, he sucked on the side of her neck even harder. After he was done he left a little red mark. He got off of Maka and went over and lathered his hands in soap as well.

He planted his hands on her small breast and began stroking her torso. He gently, but steadily made his way up and down. He played her like a finely tuned piano, he went up and massaged her breasts.

"Is it better than touching yourself?"

"Mmmmnnngggg, YES!" Maka managed.

Soul watched as Maka's wetness was draining away in the water. He parted her legs and began nipping at her. Maka turned even more red-faced as she felt Soul's tongue circling around her sensitive area.

"Stop teasing me...nnnnnn"

"Its only payback for earlier, Maka."

"Soul can you do it?"

Soul knew what his meister meant. "Are you sure you want to do it? Once you do it you can't go back."

Maka nodded and said. "I'm sure." She wanted to be with Soul no matter what.

Soul widened Maka's legs and placed himself at her entrance. He kissed her on the head for the upcoming pain that was coming. "Maka one thing before I go just relax your muscles." Maka wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she did as he said. She felt as Soul began to rip through her she let out a scream.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Maka looked down and only saw part of Soul had entered her. "No please keep on going."

"Okay, but first say my name."

"soul." Maka mumbled.

"Louder."

"Soul." Maka said in her normal tone.

"LOUDER!"

"SOUL!"

"What a good girl." Soul thrusted himself completely in Maka. Maka let out a yelp of pain. The pain in her lower stomach turned into a dull ache. "Soul keeping going."

Soul held on to Maka's waist and started to thrust himself slowly. He knew he had just broken the walls of virginity of Maka. He let out a moan as the inside of Maka gripped him.

"You so tight."

"Faster!" Maka commanded. He did as she requested and began to pound her. Her hips moved to he rhythm of Soul's thrusts. Soul closed his eyes as he thrusted. Maka didn't went it to stop even though it did hurt. "Soul I'm going to come!" She released her white liquid and at that moment triggered Soul's, she felt Soul's hot seed fill her. Soul collapsed on Maka panting really hard. Maka felt the same way as well, she could still feel him inside of her. After a few minutes Soul pulled out of her.

"I love Maka."

"I love you too, Soul." She looked as the warm water beaded against them.

After getting themselves cleaned up and dried. Maka saw Soul sitting on the couch watching television. He was wearing his T-shirt and short that he usually wore to sleep. Maka wore her striped pajamas and sat next to him. "Hey Maka do you mind sleeping with me tonight?"

Maka smiled and said. "Sure."

**Awwww this was sweet! I would appreciate if you would let me know your thoughts on this! Remember I'm only a first timer!**


End file.
